


Smitten

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

Arthur was in love.   
  
He’d never known another like her. A pureblood of the highest pedigree, she was dainty and beautiful yet feisty and high-spirited. The proud arch of her neck and the delicacy of her features bespoke her noble heritage. She had the softest, most limpid, velvet brown eyes he’d ever seen. Her locks were a rich, deep chestnut that he would brush for hours until it gleamed in the sunlight. A gait smooth as silk, she seemed to float across the rough cobblestone yard as she walked. Riveted, all eyes would turn to watch her pass.   
  
Pleasing her became his obsession. He would sneak into the kitchens to beg treats from the cooks to tempt her delicate appetite, serving her sweet sugar cakes and crisp apples from his own hand, eagerly acting the servant for her sake. She accepted pampering from him with a quiet dignity, as if it were her royal due, but declined such bribery from everyone else with an imperious toss of her head. Though she could be as docile as a lamb with him, she was wild and spirited with all others and more than one unworthy knight had been dumped on his rear for daring to touch her.   
  
This one knew her own worth and would not be tamed by any mere man. Truly she was a horse fit for a prince.


End file.
